Ficlets: Cores - Destiel
by MandAC
Summary: Uma pessoa pode ser lilás, tanto quanto pode se sentir preto. Amar em azul e verde e se unir em amarelo. Pois todo ser humano é feito de cores e todas as cores, de sentimentos. /Conjunto de 5 ficlets Destiel/ Spoilers 9ª temporada.
1. Preto

**Preto**

Os humanos possuem várias maneiras de dizer como estão se sentindo. A mais peculiar, talvez, seria a manifestação através das cores.

Quando Castiel, o anjo do Senhor, ainda estava no Céu e possuía sua Graça, ele não conseguia achar sentindo no significado que os homens atribuíam as cores. Porém, depois que Metatron roubou sua Graça para fechar os portões do Paraíso e expulsar todos os anjos de lá, ele se viu tão humano que entendeu como cada cor poderia representar um sentimento específico.

E naquele momento Castiel se sentia **preto**.

Sozinho, sem sua Graça e vagando por entre ruas e cidades quase que sem rumo. Passava fome, sentia frio e tinha **medo**. Era tanta sensação junta que ele não sabia o que fazer com elas, havia sido um anjo durante bilhões de anos e agora era umhumano. Estava sujeito a qualquer tipo de coisa e nada que ele já experimentara antes.

Além do mais estava sendo caçado por seus próprios irmãos; culpavam-no, não sem alguma razão, pela queda de todos. Já havia errado tanto com eles, estava tão arrependido que, ingênuo como sempre fora, acreditara no primeiro que dizia querer ajudar. Castiel se sentia mal por simplesmente ser o que era.

Porém, logo fora pego, torturado e, por fim, **morto**.

Morrer não fora tão ruim quanto ele pensava que seria, na verdade a morte parecia acolhedora; Não havia sentimentos nela.

Contudo, ela não o queria, pelo visto, pois logo seus pulmões se encheram de ar e seus olhos se abriram.

Mas fora Dean que ele vira quando acordou e, de alguma forma, vê-lo era melhor que a morte. A presença do Winchester afastava todas aquelas sensações ruim; toda aquela humanidade ia embora e mais uma vez ele era apenas castiel, o anjo do Senhor.

Até que fora abandonado de novo. Dean não o queria por perto e não podia culpa-lo por isso, afinal, milhões de anjos estavam atrás dele. Castiel representava um perigo constante na vida dos irmãos Winchester. Já havia arruinado a vida dos seus próprios, não queria acabar com a deles também.

Então ele se foi e mais uma vez estava sozinho.

Mais uma vez se sentia **preto.**


	2. Lilás

**Lilás**

Se Dean Winchester soubesse o significado das cores, com certeza não classificaria ele mesmo como uma pessoa **lilás.**

Não era puro, pois suas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue; seus ombros pesavam devido a várias mortes que carregava. Era devasso, dado; **era do mundo**. Desejava, conquistava e então largava.

Sua vida era **mais gemidos** que sorrisos.

Não era sincero, pois mentida para todos; **até para si mesmo**. Todas as mulheres com que ele um dia teve um caso, até elas não eram uma verdade em sua vida; vazias. Seu relacionamento com o próprio irmão fora erguido em cima de mentiras e mais mentiras.

Não era piedoso, devoto ou digno. Dean não era lilás.

Mas **Cas** era.

Em toda sua vida, com toda sua experiência, Dean podia afirmar que não havia alguém tão lilás quanto Castiel.

O anjo — pois ele sempre seria um anjo, com ou sem Graça — era tudo o que a cor representava.

Devoto, Digno, sincero.

Puro e piedoso.

Cas era tudo o que Dean **desejava** **ter**.

E tudo o que ele temia **estragar**.


	3. Verde

**Verde**

Se um dia Deus lhe perguntasse qual sua obra favorita, ele diria que era a **grama**.

Se Ele pedisse para que falasse o que mais gostava nela, Castiel contaria que adorava o **cheiro** que exalava; recém cortada, molhada de chuva ou enquanto crescia. O som que fazia quando era pisada e quão **acolhedora** parecia quando se deitava sobre ela, pois se Deus é Pai, a Natureza é Mãe e dizem que não há abraço melhor que o de uma.

Contudo, o que realmente o fazia gostar da grama era seus tons de **verde**.

Pois o verde protege, acalma e alegra. É forte; **viril**.

É a cor que afasta o **preto** e só Deus sabe como ele queria deixar de se sentir assim.

Porém, se seu Pai perguntasse qual seu tom de verde favorito, ele responderia:

— **Verde Dean**.

Porque eram os olhos dele que lhe tiravam o medo; que lhe mantinham seguro. E quando os encontrou no Gas-N-Sip Castiel soube que, enquanto pudesse vê-los, **tudo estaria bem**.


End file.
